


a battle lost

by kerrykins (orphan_account)



Series: "broken bonds that must be resolved" universe [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: A Divergent/DWP AU!!Miranda Priestly, leader of the Erudite, has quite the reputation. Ice Queen, the Devil In Blue. When the daughter of her political enemy chooses her faction, she's giddy with maniacal glee. But as time goes on, she realises just how unfortunate she was.





	a battle lost

Andrea Sachs came from an influential family in the Abnegation community. 

 

Her father Richard was among the Council while her mother Elizabeth led projects for the factionless. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the young woman would want to stay in her birth faction, she’d be guaranteed an easy life.

 

So it came as a shock to everyone at the Choosing Ceremony, when she drew her blood over the bowl containing crystal clear water, red dripping down her palm. 

 

Richard Sachs sat rigidly in his seat, refusing to look at anyone. His wife wept. And Miranda Priestly’s mouth curled into a slow, devious smile, eyes shining with triumph. 

 

This certainly wouldn’t be good for the Sachs, or their faction.   
  
Nowadays, more children left Abnegation than joined. Those born in rarely stayed, but to have a leader’s own child leave? For Erudite? Miranda was practically purring. It was almost too good to be true.

 

Once the ceremony was finished, the snow-haired woman gracefully glided over to the distraught couple, her lips quirked. “Hello, Richard, Elizabeth. Wonderful ceremony this year, was it not?”

 

The Abnegation man scowled at her. “Of course, Miranda.” The barbarous intonation of his response didn’t faze her at all, and she smiled sweetly at the couple before murmuring, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to look after her. She’s in good hands.” 

 

Then she took her leave, well aware that Richard and Elizabeth had matching looks of horror across their faces.

  
  
  


“Welcome to Erudite,” Miranda grandly addressed the crowd of colourful newcomers, who still wore the clothes of their old factions. 

 

She noted there was only one in grey, a nervous-looking brunette girl with her hair twisted into the minimalistic bun the Abnegation was so fond of. 

 

Her cocoa eyes met Miranda’s, and widened in shock. The older woman must have been staring at her.

 

Miranda quickly tore her gaze away, keeping her expression cool and neutral. Andrea Sachs wasn’t necessarily unattractive, but those clothes were painfully drab. Perhaps she’d look marginally better in cerulean. 

 

“Nigel shall show you the facilities, and assist you in getting settled in. That’s all,” she dismissed them, starting to make her way back to a research lab. Feeling someone’s eyes on her, she sighed and briefly turned, only to see Andrea watching her leave. Odd.

 

She gave the girl a distant smile before turning her back on her and walking out of the lobby, her heels clicking and posture ramrod straight. 

 

The way the girl looked at her made her feel-- disconcerted, to say the least. 

  
  
  
  


After that, Miranda took a special interest in Andrea’s training. 

 

She tried her best not to make it obvious, of course. But would sneak fleeting glances at her as she typed away on her computer, or chatted with a colleague. 

 

The brunette was impressive, she must admit. She was efficient, quick-witted, and charming. Not to mention she looked beautiful in every shade of blue.

 

It became clear to Miranda that the younger woman’s work ethic and skill would be greatly valued in places other than the training facilities for initiates. The white-haired woman appointed Andrea as her assistant and pulled her out of the trainee programs. 

 

She smirked as the brunette babbled excitedly and quickly, nearly tripping in her heels to keep up with the faction leader.

 

Andy wasn’t sure why she had been pulled out of the initiates program. Neither was anyone else except Miranda. 

 

Emily, her only friend in the initiate program, was shocked. The auburn-haired girl was Erudite-born, and knew a great deal about Miranda and how she did things. Apparently this was unprecedented. Once Andy had told Emily the news, her jaw dropped, light silver eyes widening in shock.

 

“So, you’re going to become Miranda’s personal assistant?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know why though.”

 

Emily simply responded by stammering, trying to form another question but failing in her confusion. Her gaping mouth clamped shut when a familiar white-haired head came into view. Miranda nodded curtly at the pair.

 

“Hello, Andrea,” she greeted the younger woman. “It’s time to go now.”

 

“W-where?” Andy sputtered, unable to prevent her voice from squeaking. The white-haired woman pursed her lips. Andrea’s perpetual bewilderment was enchanting at the best of times, but right now it irked Miranda. “We’re leaving. Say goodbye if you must, but make it short.”

 

The brunette threw her arms around Emily, much to the auburn-haired woman’s dismay, who groaned. “Bye, Emily,” she mumbled, withdrawing from their embrace. The initiate rolled her eyes but watched them leave.

 

Miranda’s fingertips ghosted Andy’s back, guiding her out of the building. The younger woman shivered at her touch. It wasn’t cold, but light and warm.

 

When they had reached a building that was blindingly white, Miranda drew a keycard and pressed it to a screen on the door, granting them entrance. The two women walked in side by side, Miranda with her graceful but brisk strides, and Andy scrambling to keep up with her.

They made quite the unusual pair, and the brunette could feel everyone’s eyes burning into them.

 

“Don’t just stand there gawking, pick your jaws off the ground and get back to work,” Miranda drawled sourly, and the incredulous murmurs faded as researchers shuffled back to their work stations.

 

“Why is everyone wearing glasses?” Andy suddenly inquired. “I don’t think  _ that _ many people need them.”

 

Miranda sniffed. “I’m in awe as to how you haven’t noticed the glasses until now. And I don’t understand why you’re asking me about that, of all things. This facility is filled with various kinds of equipment and technology, and you’re interested in glasses.”

 

“I-I was just curious, sorry for not seeing them earlier,” the brunette girl said quickly, looking like she wanted to melt into the floor or run out the door. “Uh, what’s that one over there?” She awkwardly pointed to a table where two Erudite scientists were hunched over different vials of fluids.

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow amusedly. “That’s a new serum we’ve been working on.” She paused, unsure if she should divulge such classified information to Andrea yet. Then again, from this moment forward, the girl wouldn’t be allowed out of her sight as her assistant.

 

“It’s still in its experimental stages, and is being made due to unruly Divergent ruffians that have been threatening the safety of the faction system and its people,” she continued, watching in surprise as Andrea’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it going to do to them?”

 

“Oh, nothing harmful, I assure you,” Miranda lied. “Just a kind of tranquiliser.” It was actually meant to control them. She wasn’t sure why Andrea looked so concerned, but nevertheless it seemed as though sharing any more would be upsetting for the brunette and dangerous for Miranda.  _ For the time being, Andrea shouldn’t know, _ the white-haired woman decided.  _ I’ll inform her another time. _

 

Andrea was proving herself to be a useful assistant. 

 

Well, initially she had been a mess, and nearly knocked over equipment or spilled Miranda’s coffee. But after a month or so, her performance became somewhat satisfactory. After two months, Miranda noticed that the once high-strung brunette began carrying herself with more confidence, her incessant stuttering and stumbling much less prevalent than before.

 

Of course, Miranda would still make an effort to throw a couple curveballs at her once in a while, she couldn’t have her assistants getting too cocky, could she? As much as she enjoyed tormenting those who worked for her, she always felt a bit guilty when she did it to Andrea. 

 

But any feelings of remorse would rarely linger, as the girl always up to the task, delivering Miranda what she needed and exceeding her expectations.

 

“You know,” Nigel began as they sipped their coffee in her office. “Six deserved to be moved up soon.” He set down his drink to briefly adjust the collar of his dress shirt.

 

Miranda stared at him blankly. “Six?” The bald man looked up at her bemusedly. “Oh, you don’t know. I call her Six because she was a size six when she first got here.” The faction leader wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that. Did Andrea really appreciate that? She doubted it.

 

“Don’t worry, I say it jokingly now that she’s a size four,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. “Have you told her yet?”

 

“Told her what?” The older woman questioned. She knew exactly what he was asking, but decided feigning ignorance could save her.

 

“Spare me your crap, Miranda. You know what I’m talking about, the Abnegation project. And you really should get around to doing that.”

 

“I just don’t believe she’s ready yet,” she said brusquely. “Andrea’s very sensitive, I don’t think she’ll fully understand that we are working for the greater good.” 

 

Miranda didn’t even why this project was happening. 

 

Despite the fact that she was the leader of Erudite, Irv Ravitz was the one who proposed the plan, and with a staggering number of the faction supporting him, she couldn’t decline. 

 

It seemed like a good idea at the time, and Miranda had genuinely believed that the Abnegation were the blight of the factional society they had so carefully crafted. But something had evidently shifted, and all of this was beginning to seem like a desperate grab for power.

 

“You’re lying to yourself again, ma’am,” Nigel quipped. “I can read your thoughts fairly well, at least I think I do. You seemed so on board with the solution to the ‘Abnegation problem’ a while ago.”

 

Miranda debated telling him why. 

 

No, that would be foolish. She certainly trusted Nigel, but not with her life, her reputation, and career. “I assure you, nothing has changed. We shall proceed with the plan as expected,” she replied coldly, shooting him a smoldering look. The message was clear:  _ Drop it _ .

 

As the project began nearing its end, Miranda buried herself in her work. 

 

Andrea was a good worker, a good person, and overall good. She deserved to know the truth. 

 

But if she knew, the entire plan would be derailed. The brunette was too well-grounded in her morals. She’d quit, leaving the project one player short, or leak information to the Abnegation and other factions, warning them of the impending attack. 

 

Or she’d do both. None of them were very appealing options.

 

A hesitant knock on her door made her stiffen in her chair.

 

“Enter,” she ordered hoarsely, and she saw a familiar brunette girl approaching her desk, her kind face creased in worry.

 

“Miranda, are you okay? No one has seen you leave your office all week, except when you need to eat. You can always talk to me.” Andrea’s dopey, wonderful, doe-eyed face nearly made her sick.

 

“I’m fine,” the white-haired woman snapped, then immediately wanted to smack her own forehead. The younger woman didn’t deserve that, at all.

 

“I appreciate your concern, Andrea, but I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Miranda tried again, her voice considerably softer this time.

 

“Did you just- thank me?” The assistant asked haltingly, endearing brown eyes focused on the faction leader.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Golly.” That antiquated exclamation was such an Andrea-esque euphemism, it made Miranda nearly roll her eyes. She didn’t, though. Instead, her lips quirked into a faint smile. “Is that all you have to say?”

 

“I mean, you just thanked me. I think I need a second to process this,” the assistant tittered nervously.

 

“I’ll give you a day, would that be adequate?” She arched an eyebrow playfully, and then wondered to herself what on Earth she was doing. Perhaps the overworking had short-circuited her brain, and that’s why she suddenly had a sense of humor.

 

“Alright, under one condition,” the girl answered, giving her a dazzling, lopsided grin. “You have to spend it with me.”

 

Miranda let out a short bark of laughter, trying her best to suppress the sensation of bubbles floating about her stomach. “Fine."

 

They spent the rest of the day in a private area of Miranda’s office, indulging in drinks and each other’s company.

 

“Same time tomorrow, mkay?” Andrea chirped happily. 

 

Miranda wanted to memorise every detail of this moment, the soft lights, Andrea’s face flushed from the alcohol, the coolness of a wineglass in her hand. Her eyes lingered over her assistant for a moment before responding.

 

“Yes, of course,” she said quietly.

 

The next day was equally pleasant, and Andrea insisted that they meet again the day after that. Miranda agreed.

 

The third day differed than the first two, as the brunette dizzily stumbled out of Miranda’s office with a red lipstick mark on the side of her face. The white-haired woman was left on a couch, nails digging into the upholstery. How could she have been so foolish? She should have showed more restraint. The fact that she’d been wanting to do that for months was no excuse for her miscalculation. The faction leader sat there for over an hour, thoughts incoherent and murky.

 

Andrea still came the next day, and once quiet apologies had left the lips of both women, they rolled about on the couch, clinging to each other like they’d die if they didn’t. The pair moaned each other’s names as they climaxed, and shared a passionate kiss before the brunette finally took her leave.

  
  


Nothing prepared Miranda for the attack on the Abnegation, using the Dauntless as their drones.

 

Her eyes were glued to the screen, and she made a strangled noise when she saw a little girl in light grey crying out in fear as a crowd of soldiers closed in on her. This was wrong. This was all wrong.

 

The furious sound of heels clicking made her whirl around. Delightful. Andrea’s timing could not have been more perfect. She daringly met her assistant’s cocoa eyes, which burned with anger, hurt, and despair.

 

“What’s happening?” The brunette asked sharply. “Miranda, what the fuck is happening? Why is Abnegation under attack? And more importantly, did you have anything to do with it?”

 

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes. Good heavens, this was shaping up to be a disaster. “You answered the first question with your second. Abnegation has been recognised as a threat to the faction system, and will be destroyed. The answer to your third question, regrettably, is yes.”

 

The brunette girl glared at her with such fury that Miranda took a slow step away from her. “Do you mind explaining why you didn’t tell me anything?”

 

“Why would I?” The white-haired woman asked, her voice even. “After all, you’re just my assistant. I’m not obligated to tell you anything.” She forced a sneer onto her face. If Andrea planned to leave her, Miranda might as well beat her to the punch.

 

The younger woman gaped at her incredulously. “Are you being serious right now? Is this a joke? You’re not just my boss, Miranda! Why would you hide something like this from me? I’m not asking as your assistant, but as your significant other.” Andrea ran a hand through her brown tresses in distress.

 

Miranda flinched a bit at these words. “Significant other” scared her the most. God, how could she have let their relationship get this far? Another mistake. The seasoned faction leader knew that people always left. No matter how sweet they were, or the promises they made. So why would Andrea be any different? 

 

Composing herself, Miranda growled with as much venom as she could, “It’s over, Andrea. Our whole affair meant nothing to me, and I assumed it was the same for you. Leave my office.” It didn’t work, as her voice cracked a bit with that last word. “Please,” she mouthed.

 

Andrea crossed her arms defiantly, making it clear that she wasn’t going anywhere. “You can pretend all you want Miranda, but I know you care. About me and the Abnegation. So why are you doing this?”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Well, try me.”

 

“Andrea, you’re being childish. There’s isn’t anything that can be done now. We can do nothing but watch,” Miranda argued, rolling her eyes. It was the truth. If they were to fight Irv and the entirety of the Erudite faction, they’d undoubtedly lose.

 

“Yes, there is,” Andy shot back. “You have choices. No one is forcing your hand, Miranda. Everyone is in total control of the decisions they make.” Those beautiful dark eyes were brimming with tears now, but the girl still spoke assertively.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not the only one with power and influence here,” the faction leader whispered. “If we act, we’ll get hurt. And I can’t let them do that.” She took a step forward, taking the younger woman’s face in her hands tentatively. 

 

“Andrea- we can’t save them all. I wish that were the case. The best thing I can do is protect you at least.” Miranda brushed a thumb against Andrea’s cheek, wiping away her tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

 

“We could do more. I could do more,” the brunette woman’s words were barely audible, a wild look in her widened eyes. “Excuse for a second, please.” Miranda noticed Andrea was breathing heavily, and felt a jolt of panic. She thought she had handled that gently, that everything was under control now. Apparently she had just made matters worse.

 

“Andrea, please don’t leave me.”

 

Miranda never begged. Even when she was a child, she refused to. When she had been held at gunpoint years ago, she still didn’t. It was a pitiful, an act of giving up. Surrender to lesser forces.

 

And here she was now, trying to pour every ounce of pleading she could into her words. She couldn’t afford to lose her Andrea. God, it would shatter her. How could she possibly continue to live without her laughter, her corny jokes, and excellent articles? It was totally implausible. The woman wasn’t allowed to waltz into her life, deactivate her defenses, and abruptly leave.

 

“I’m sorry, Miranda,” Andy choked, her voice strained. She turned and ran like the devil was after her.

 

Miranda couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t speak.

 

Fuck.


End file.
